kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Towa Herschel
|seiyuu = Ai Nonaka |voiceactor = Megan Taylor HarveyMegan Taylor Harvey Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @MeganTHarvey |birthDate = S.1185 or S.1186/3/16On March 31, S.1204 (start of ), Towa was 18 years old. On October 29, S.1204 (start of ), Towa was still 18 years old. In April S.1206, the start of , Towa is 21 years old. (Sat or Sun) |gender = Female |sizes = B71/W53/H77 |likes = * Milk * Rainbow (colour) |occupation = * Instructor * Thors graduate * Student council president (former) * Acting captain of the Courageous (former) |affilliation = * Thors Branch Campus * Thors Military Academy (former) |relatives = * Unnamed grandfather * Unnamed mother * Unnamed father * Martha (aunt) * Fred (uncle) * Kai (cousin?) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon = Arts Gun |orbment = Earth, Water |SlashType = — |ThrustType = B |PierceType = A |StrikeType = C}}Towa Herschel (トワ・ハーシェル) is the instructor for Class IX of Thors Branch Campus. During the Erebonian Civil War she served as the captain of the Courageous in Victor S. Arseid's absence. Towa is a Thors alumna (Class IV). Profile Childhood Towa grew up in the General Store - Herschel's Shop, located in Westa Street, Heimdallr. Towa's grandfather was a famous astronomer and director of the Imperial Museum in the Leica District. Both her parents were also scholars, but died during an aircraft accident on their way back from an international congress in Crossbell. Her grandfather and aunt, Martha, took over custody over the orphaned Towa. Her grandfather passed away a couple of years before the start of . Her decision to enroll stems from her disgust for wars. Her grandfather also influenced her decision. Towa is first introduced as the student council president and one of Class VII's upperclassmen. She has been friends with George Nome, Crow Armbrust and Angelica Rogner since their first year and was one of the members of the prototype class for Class VII. Towa enlists Rean Schwarzer as a helper for the student council and gets him to do chores for Thors Military Academy and the town of Trista. Thors Military Academy During the Summer Festival in Heimdallr, Towa and Angelica arrive to check out the festival. When monsters appear from the river, Towa and Angelica help evacuate the townspeople, which earns Towa a commendation. As a result of her exemplary service, Towa reveals to Rean that she has been asked to help out with the first West Zemuria Trade Conference in Crossbell. She also reveals to Rean that she had also helped out with other major government and business projects before. Towa is then later seen seated in the imperial family's train heading to Crossbell. During the terrorist attacks on Crossbell and Garrelia Fortress, Towa helps out with the evacuation at the conference. Later in the game, Towa is responsible for organizing the Thors school festival. When Class VII has trouble deciding on what to do, Towa shows Rean a video clip of what she and her friends did for the festival the previous year - a rock concert. During the school festival preparations, Towa later becomes shocked when a barrier suddenly erupts around the Old Schoolhouse and waits while Class VII deal with it. She then becomes one of the few privy to see the Divine Knight, Valimar. After the events with Valimar's discovery, Towa is seen as one of the audience members at Class VII's live concert and can even be one of Rean's dance partners, if the player so chooses. During Giliath Osborne's national address regarding the disappearance of the Garrelia Fortress, Towa along with the rest of the school see how Crow assassinates Osborne. She then becomes shocked as she sees that Crow had been working for the Imperial Liberation Front this whole time. When Trista is about to be invaded by the Noble Alliance's Panzer Soldat units, Towa and George help gather and evacuate Trista's citizens into the main school building. She is then last seen wishing Class VII good luck as they run off to help save the town. In , Towa is first seen hugging Rean after his rescue from the Pantagruel. During the briefing, she reveals to Rean that right before Trista was occupied by the Noble Alliance, she had managed to escape with George and was rescued by Prince Olivert and Victor S. Arseid. She then reveals that she had serving as a crew member on the Courageous ever since until she reunited with Class VII who told her what had happened to him. After the briefing, Prince Olivert announces his intentions to go help out in the western part of Erebonia. Victor relinquishes control of the Courageous to Towa and makes her the new captain. Towa then serves as the captain of the Courageous for the rest of game and temporarily serves as party member in the battle to reclaim Trista and Thors Military Academy. After the Civil War is over, Towa meets with Rean and has a talk with him about Crow's death. She then comforts and consoles Rean as he finally cries and lets out all of the pain and sorrow that he had been holding back since Crow's death; and also forgives Rean for not being able to save Crow. Towa then cheers him by offering him helpful advice that allows Rean to get over his problems. Calming him down, Towa reveals to Rean that while she has been given many wonderful opportunities as a result of her role in the Civil War, she wants to take a year to explore her options before picking a permanent career. Towa then becomes a potential party member for the final dungeon and graduates from Thors at the end of the game. Following her graduation, Towa is scouted by numerous organisation, starting with the Railway Military Police, hoping to make use of her brilliance. She decides to garner experience by working for numerous NGOs instead. It is the political unrest in Erebonia that motivates her to continue her professional career as the Instructor of Class IX at Thors Branch Campus, where she wishes to spread the original spirit of her own alma mater, Thors Military Academy. Personality Towa is a kind, cheerful, yet serious hard-working girl. She takes her role as Student Council President very seriously and is not afraid to chide others when she thinks they are doing the wrong thing. However, Towa also shows an independent streak and has the habit of over-working herself and taking on more jobs than a ordinary person can do by herself to the point that she sometimes forgoes sleep to do it. Towa cares a lot about her friends. She concerns over Angelica when she is suddenly pulled from the academy and is worried about how Angelica is coping before they are reunited. She also shows concern over Crow and while she is still shocked in his betrayal, she also has faith that he will return. She is also deeply saddened by Crow's death. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Towa shows exemplary leadership skills as captain of the Courageous. However, during the course of her Bonding Events, Towa also shows doubts about whether she could be a good captain or not, as well as, concerns over her own lack of combat ability and power. Rean though cheers her up. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Towa Herschel Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Initial concept art Towa Herschel Colour Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Colour variations Towa concert 1 - Visual (Sen).png|Flashback Towa concert 2 - Visual (Sen).png|Flashback Towa Herschel - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Towa Herschel - S-Craft Detail Vertical (Sen II).png|S-Craft Towa Herschel - S-Craft Detail Horizontal (Sen II).png|S-Craft Towa Hershel - Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Towa Herschel - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu Crow, Towa, Angelica, George - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Flashback Towa Herschel Casual Clothes - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Casual clothes Towa Herschel - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Towa Herschel - 2nd Branch of Thors (Sen III).png|In "2nd Branch of Thors". Towa Herschel - SD Model (Sen III).png|Super deformed form Towa Herschel - Swimwear (Sen III).png|Swimwear Towa - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Towa - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Towa - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Towa Herschel - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Towa Herschel - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Towa Herschel - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Towa Herschel - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Towa Herschel - Fine-tuning Sketches 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Towa Herschel - Fine-tuning Sketches 4 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Towa Herschel - Family Photo 1 (Sen III).png|Family photo Towa Herschel - Family Photo 2 (Sen III).png|Family photo Towa Herschel - Family Photo 3 (Sen III).png|Family photo Towa Herschel - Family Photo 4 (Sen III).png|Family photo Imperial Wedding - 11 - Crow, Towa, Angelica & George (Sen IV).png|Crow, Towa, Angelica & George at the Imperial Wedding Towa Herschel - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Towa Herschel - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Trivia Towa first appeared in , but striking similarities with elements in games not part of the mainline Kiseki ''series are common. * Towa bears the same last name as the protagonist of ''Nayuta no Kiseki, Nayuta Herschel. * During the school festival in Trails of Cold Steel, Towa states that "stargazing was one of her grandpa's hobbies, so she kind of picked it up from him." It is also one of Nayuta's favourite hobbies; the game even starts with him peering through a telescope at the sky. * Towa's ultimate weapon in Trails of Cold Steel II is called 'Boundless Trails'; in the Japanse version, the weapon's name is literally 'Nayuta' (星霊銃「那由多」). * Towa means 'eternity; perpetuity; immortality' in Japanese (永遠); the Buddhist term nayuta (那由他, means literally a numeral, meaning one hundred thousand, one million, or ten million) holds the same meaning conceptually. * In Tokyo Xanadu, the cousin of protagonist Kou Tokisaka is called Towa Kokonoe and looks identical. In Japanese her name is written as 永遠 (see above). * In , Towa's Brave Order is called Kokonoe Formation, referring to her last name in Tokyo Xanadu. * The Eternity Charm (久遠の御守り) you're rewarded for maximising her bond in is a play on her name, which is phonetically identical to 'eternity' (永久). * Towa's bonding trophy in is titled "Mentorship". * Towa's bonding trophy in is titled "You're Atowable". * Towa's bonding trophy in is titled "Faculty Romance". References }} de:Towa Herschel Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class IX Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters